This invention relates to an improved process for the preparation of synthesis gas mixtures containing hydrogen and carbon monoxide.
By virtue of the fact that synthesis gas preparation processes rely on the partial combustion of hydrocarbons, some soot is generally present in the raw product gas from the reaction zone. While the soot can be removed from the gas, normally by quenching and subsequent water scrubbing, the soot-containing liquor thus obtained presents a problem. In some cases it can be worked up and mixed back into the hydrocarbon feedstock, in others the soot may be separated from the liquids after agglomeration. In either case, there may additionally be a quantity of effluent water which requires treatment prior to disposal. Where the worked-up liquor (with a water content reduced to about 10 %w) is mixed back into the feedstock, difficulties can arise due to the build-up of non-combustible materials in the reactor, such as ash and metals.
Accordingly, the invention seeks to provide an integrated process for the preparation of gas mixtures containing hydrogen and carbon monoxide, the process being characterized by economic disposal of the soot.